Sunbreeze Festival 2009/Guide
Super Heroine Stage Show *''Mumor's Locations: :*San d'Oria: (F-5) in Northern San d'Oria (on a catwalk). (moogle for event is by West Gate). :*Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets (By the fountains, as is event moogle). :*Windurst: (F-9) in Windurst Waters (Huntsman's Court). (moogle for event is at F-5 at Odin's Gate). *Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor, to find out about the event. This is mandatory. These are the moogles to talk to for claiming the NQ and HQ yukata and HQ swimsuit pieces once the requirements below are met. *Step 2: Find Mumor. When she spawns, she'll be in the middle of her speech when she gets assaulted by the Mithra named Uka Totlihn. When she asks ''"I need your help everyone! Lend me your strength!" You must /cheer or /clap at her in order to get her to initiate her next attack, otherwise nothing will happen. You have to be targeting Mumor in order to get her to resist the Mithra's attacks and allow her to use her special dance. You do not HAVE to cheer her on in order to receive your items, but cheering increases how frequently she uses her dances. She will say in /say which dance she'll perform and you must attempt to perform the same /dance as her while targeting Uka Totlihn. It seems to have about a 2-3 second window in which you must perform. :If she says: :*"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 :*"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 :*"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 :*"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly (you must see the line "'' performs a for Uka Totlihn." ABOVE the line where he shouts "''Urgh...!" to get credit), you will receive a skill up message saying "Mumor and 's dancing synchronized!". Mumor will perform between 0 and 10 dance attacks; this may depend on how many people are doing the /cheer emote. If Uka Totlihn says, "Ack! Blast this incessant cheerrring!", then not enough people are doing the /cheer emotes. It appears that if both /cheer and /clap are being used, this message does not occur, and the next attack comes quickly. As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. More than 10 may be possible. When Mumor says, "Puff, wheeze...", the battle reaches the end and you will have to wait until she returns for the next round. The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. :Note: Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion") will work towards helping Mumor. :Note: Motion-only emotes (eg: "/dance1 motion") will work towards dance points. :Note: "/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Mumor. "/clap" emote is needed too. ::*Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. ::*Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. ::*'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' :For every synchronization, if you talk to the Moogle, you will receive 5 Goshikitege (10 for two, 15 for three, etc.). TIP - zoning or warping seems to wipe out your accumulated synchronizations. If you DC or log out, you will NOT lose your synchronization points. :*'NOTE: Don't talk to the moogle until you have done 15 synchronizations, if you want your yukata. If you do so before this, then you will get Goshikitege instead and your count will be reset to 0.' :This is really difficult to time correctly if you are lagging. It may be wise to wait a few days until some of the crowds have died down before attempting this event if lag is an issue. ::*A strategy I used to GREATLY reduce lag was to filter out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance she shouts out, and do it RIGHT as she shouts it out, before Uka Totlihn says, "Urgh...!" ::*Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min :*After the 15th synchronization, when you talk to the Moogle, he will give you your first Yukata: :*After another 15 synchronizations, you will receive your second Yukata: :*After you receive both pieces of armor, after any additional sets of 15 synchronizations, you will get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. It is worth noting that this is the most you can get, and even if you do more than 15 synchronizations, you will still only get a stack of 99 Goshikitege. Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 motion Lovely */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer */cheer motion or */clap motion or */wave motion Target */target **Brings up a sub-target arrow so you can toggle between Uka Totlihn and Mumor easier. You could also put this in the dance macros but if you lag it will fail or */targetnpc **You need to be facing the correct NPC for this method to work. Timing and Targeting *Position yourself between Mumor and Uka Totlihn and change your view to first person. Turn and face the NPC you need to target and use the target macro and you will target the correct NPC without any problems. *Cheer on Mumor the entire time until she does a dance by using the Cheer Macro while targeting her. Once you have synchronized a dance with Mumor, resume cheering. Cheering her on helps her do her dances faster, allowing you to do more dances at a time in one run. *You will know when a dance is about to appear once Mumor says "Thanks for all your support, everyone! Here I go!". Once she says this, quickly turn to Uka Totlihn and target her then get ready to do the same dance as Mumor using your dance macros. *Another method that doesn't involve messing up other players by standing between Mumor and Uka Totlihn is as follows: stand behind either NPC, it doesn't have to be right behind some distance is ok, off to the side works too. Then adjust your camera angle so that you can cycle from one NPC to the next. In this way it makes it easier and faster to switch from Mumor to Uka Totlihn to make sure you are using the correct dance in time. Goldfish Scooping See this guide for Goldfish Scooping. Color Drops After completion of the HQ swimsuit, each set of 3 prize balloons you bring back to a Moogle will be rewarded with a colored drop. Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/she will also be wearing a swimsuit. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Previous Years' Prizes If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Port Bastok (L-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). NOTE: you must go to your race's home nation to pickup past swimsuits from the NPC (i.e. to get Elvaan Trunks, you must go to San d'Oria). ----